Field of the Invention
For families living in rural areas and dependent on a well to supply water, it has been found that in times of drouth the water level may fall which limits the amount of water that should be used. Also the rate at which water in the well, after having been pumped down to fill a pressure supply tank refills the well should be watched to prevent over pumping. Also it is highly undesirable to permit the water level to fall to the point where air is taken into the pump, or where the pump is not submerged in water.